


Home

by SamuelJames



Series: Becker's Boy [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Danny is so glad to be back but getting back into a routine will take time.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Home_   
>  _Pairing: Hilary James Becker/Danny Quinn_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Danny is so glad to be back but getting back into a routine will take time._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Danny wakes first and turns to look at Becker who's sleeping soundly. Danny brings his hand up to his collar and hooks his thumb through the ring on the front, a comfort gesture.

Becker moves a little, pushing his arm out from under the covers and Danny wonders if he'll wake soon. His eyes land on the scar on Becker's shoulder, incurred during one of the many search missions his Dom had put himself through trying to find him, Abby and Connor. He's so lucky to be back here, that Becker didn't end up stranded like them or get himself killed. It can't have been easy for him or Lester trying to deal with everything.

He's still tired but can't sleep, every little noise has him on alert. Hopefully it'll get better soon. He's got a position at the ARC if he wants it but he'd be no use to them running on empty. He pulls the duvet up over his shoulder and turns onto his side so he'll get to see Becker wake up.

He rarely slept in his collar before but now he never wants to take it off because of the man who gave it to him.


End file.
